Her Hero
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: In which Ladybug is swooning over Chat Noir and Marinette is unimpressed with Adrien...


The Evillustrator laid crumpled on the ground, utterly defeated. It had been surprising when Nathanial got Akumanised once more and it was that element of surprise that had gotten Ladybug captured and tied to the very top of the Eiffel Tower….not that that mattered anymore as Chat Noir just saved the day. He had used his cataclysm effectively and now the Evillustrator was the prisoner.

"My Lady," Chat Noir said gallantly as he used his claws to untie Ladybug, "your knight in shining armour has come to your rescue."

Ladybug stumbled forwards as her legs, having been held by the tight rope for hours on end and were no longer used to being free, suddenly gave out beneath her. Without hesitation Chat Noir caught her in his arms and held her up against his warm, muscular, chest. "Thank you so much, Chat Noir!" Ladybug trembled fearfully in his arms her beautiful blue eyes wide with fright and relieve as she tried to give him one of her awe-inspiring smiles. It came out weak and shaky but it did nothing to mar her beauty. "I was so scared!" she confessed.

"Never fear My Lady!" Chat Noir tightened his hold on his lady love. "I would never allow a single being lay a finger on you with the intent to harm. You are completely and utterly safe, you have my word."

"Oh _Chat Noir_!" Ladybug swooned slightly in his arms. He pulled her back up so her lovely face was close to his, emerald green met sky blue as they stared into one another's eyes lovingly. "You're my hero," Ladybug murmured huskily as she wrapped her arms round his neck and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously in his direction. "Kiss me!" she begged.

"As you wish," Chat Noir purred, " _My Lady_."

And with that he swept her up in a great, big, passionate, kiss. It was the sort of kiss that happened in movies with the loud triumphant music as two hearts that belong to one another were finally reunited. "Mmm," Ladybug moaned into the kiss as Chat Noir deepened and drank in the taste of her lips. " _Oh_ ," she gasped out against his lips. The sensation of her hot breath against his lips sent a tingling sensation down his spine. "Oh! _Cha_ t!" she said breathlessly. "I lo-"

"What are you doing?"

Adrien froze as Marinette's voice cut across his mini-drama. He became acutely aware that he was standing in their bedroom, alone, while he pressed the Chat Noir doll and the Ladybug doll that she had made so long ago up against one another. He flushed with embarrassment as Marinette raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him from the doorway of their bedroom, a laundry basket was pressed against her hip. She had obviously just be passing through when she caught him in the act.

"Erm….that depends," he squeaked in his Ladybug voice. His eyes widened in horrified realisation as Marinette snorted in dry amusement. He coughed loudly and cleared his throat, "I mean," he said as deeply as possible (which only seemed to amuse Marinette even more), "that depends… how long have you been standing there?" he asked meekly.

If he was lucky it was just at the very end and he could pass it off as just finding the dolls…

"The entire time you have been playing out your little drama," Marinette said flatly. Adrien inwardly groaned, he should have known….he was _never_ lucky. And this meant she witnessed everything from his melodramatic scene of the Evillustrator doll kidnapping the Ladybug doll to his fight noises as he made Chat Noir and the Evillustrator fight one another to this very moment now. "Do you want to explain _why_ you were playing with your _daughter'_ s dolls?" Marinette asked pointedly.

Adrien felt his cheeks burn even brighter at that. He really didn't want to discuss why he stole his child's toys that Marinette had made many, many, years ago. "Not really," he mumbled self-consciously.

"I thought as much," Marinette snorted. Adrien crumpled into himself with embarrassment and humiliation as Marinette gently approached him. She pried the dolls out of his hands with a gentle ease and placed them into her laundry basket. Her other hand touched his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Kitty," she smiled softly when he looked up at her. She slipped onto her tip-toes and pressed on her of her sweet, amazing, kisses on his lips. "You're still my hero."

He couldn't help but brighten up at that. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she teased him with another kiss, "my absolute _dork_ of a hero."

Adrien could live with that.


End file.
